A Shared Secret
by Cindy aka SG1PhileShipper
Summary: Set between "Nemesis" and "Small Victories"


A SHARED SECRET  
  
By: SG1PhileShipper  
Email: sg1phileshipper@skynet.be  
Disclaimer: Sam and Jack don't belong to me. They are property of Showtime,  
MGM, Double Secret and Gekko. No copyright fringe is intended. Please don't  
sue me, I mean no harm.  
Rating: PG  
Classification: Sam/Jack something  
Keywords: Sam POV- FGS (Feel Good Story)  
Spoilers: Nemesis, Small victories  
Season: Season 3/4  
Archive: Sam and Jack, Heliopolis and anywhere "friendly" would be just  
fine.  
Summary: Set between "Nemesis" and "Small Victories"  
Author's Note: I watched both those epis from the net. So I may not have  
understood the name of the planet correctly. My excuses if anyone have  
problems with that.  
Feedback: Oh yes, please. I'll cherish it forever unless my computer  
crashes.  
  
  
A SHARED SECRET  
  
  
I'm looking at a piece from the replicators we destroyed, when suddenly a  
very familiar face looks at me through the magnify glass. I can't help but  
smile. My smile is so big; I think my face will burst. I look into the  
Colonel's chocolate brown eyes and I am completely and utterly lost. He has  
such beautiful eyes. And I don't know if he realizes what his smile does to  
me. My heart skips a beat and my legs go weak. And then his beautiful mouth  
moves. He's speaking to me and I can't help but grin wider.  
  
"Whatcha doing?"  
  
My smile grows even wider until I feel an awful pain. Yes Jack, this is  
what you do to me. This smile is for you and only for you. We both call it  
my special Jack-smile. Yes, there is a "we" since our little "holiday" on  
P3X434. Something happened there and it completely changed our relationship.  
We have been flirting with each other and we have been walking on thin ice  
since we met. And something like this was due to happen sooner or later.  
  
We chat for a while and Jack asks me out fishing again. I deny him and he  
knew I would. Not because it's against the rules, but because there's no  
need for me to go. Jack wants me to keep him company. Don't get me wrong; I  
would love to go with him. But we both need some time and space. We have to  
think things through before we can move on. The lines of our new  
relationship have been set and we need some time to adjust. I will miss Jack  
while he's gone, but having someone find out about us would be worse. We  
have reached the level we have worked towards since we first laid eyes on  
each other. And we're both happy about it.  
  
SJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJR  
  
  
We have just blown up "The O'Neill" and we have saved the Asgards form the  
replicators. They would have been killed without Thor and myself. He wasn't  
too happy about my plan at first. But I talked him into it and it has saved  
them. Of course, we - or I- had to blow up the most technological advanced  
ship the Asgards ever built, but at least their planet is safe. For now!  
  
Thor beams up the Colonel and Teal'c into our ship and saves them from  
being eaten by those monsters. They are safe and unharmed and I wanna throw  
myself into Jack's arms. But with everything that happened between us, I  
hold back. I don't want to show my feeling openly. Although I doubt Teal'c  
will realize something. Don't get me wrong; Teal'c is far from being stupid.  
And maybe he already knows about us. Maybe he'll find it weird that I don't  
hug Jack. I just stare at him and we both smile. This is a smile between  
friends who are so much more. And as I recall those ten days we stayed on  
P3X434, a huge smile appears on my face.  
  
SJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJR  
  
  
P3X434 TEN DAYS EARLIER  
  
We have just saved ourselves again. It's not the first time and I hope it  
won't be the last. We saved Thor in the process, proving that SG1 is  
probably the best team on the SGC. We had to destroy on of his ships, but he  
doesn't seem to mind. And for once, I had a good idea. Stealing the Stargate  
from the SGC has helped us to escape and land here on this planet. It's very  
beautiful here and we have everything we need to survive. I just made sure  
we wouldn't encounter some angry locals. P3X434 is an uninhabited planet.  
But there is food, water and firewood. Basically everything we need. And you  
won't hear me complain to be stuck here. That's because Jack is here too.  
And I won't forget our landing either. I landed on Jack and our eyes locked.  
We stared at each other before Teal'c spoke and broke the spell.  
  
Nothing much happens on the first two days. We take care of Thor, look for  
food and we do a lot of resting. It's pretty warm here and running around  
all day wouldn't help much. We spend the evening by the fire, telling scary  
stories and remembering our youth. And as much as I like the company, I  
think I need some space. It's killing me to sit close to him around the  
fire. And he always site down next to me. Not too close but close enough.  
Not to speak about the glances he gives me the whole time. I see the  
reflection of the fire into his eyes and my heart stops. Tomorrow, I'll need  
to find something else to do at night or Jack will find out how I feel.  
  
P3X434 DAY THREE  
  
I wake up with the sun shining into my face. I blink a couple of times and  
I slowly open my eyes. I turn around only to find Jack leaning his head on  
his hand, watching me.  
  
"Good morning, Carter."  
"Morning, Sir. How long have you been awake?"  
"Since I turned around and saw you sleeping. Did you know how much you  
smile in your sleep?"  
"I do?!"  
"Yup, positive. I didn't have the heart to wake you."  
"Euh,.... Thanks Sir."  
  
I swear I am turning as red as a tomato. Jack is widely grinning at me and  
scares me to dead when he traces my jaw with his finger. I shudder and I'm  
sure he felt it.  
  
"Can't handle the truth, Carter?"  
"What do you mean, Sir?"  
"Never mind."  
  
He gets to his feet and offers me his hand. I look at him and he smiles.  
After a little hesitation, I lay my hand in his and he pulls me up. We are  
standing face to face, a few inches apart. I can feel his breathe on my face  
and I have trouble thinking. What do I do next? Do I pull away or touch his  
lips with mine? Before I can react, Teal'c interrupts us. Someone has to  
remind me to thank him. We take a few steps back and I sigh. It's becoming  
too much. There's a huge tension between us, ready to break out any minute  
now. But he's my CO and I'm his 2IC, so I guess there's not much I can do  
about it.  
  
After a quiet breakfast, I decide to go for a walk. I need some space from  
Jack. And if I don't make that move, I think I'll end up killing him from  
desire. I grab my backpack and some water.  
  
"Where are you going, Carter?"  
"I'm going for a walk, Sir. I think there is so much more to this planet  
than those trees."  
"By all means, have fun."  
  
He smiles at me and I walk away. I am going in the opposite direction from  
all the places we have already been to. I am gone for two minutes and I hear  
someone running behind me.  
  
"Carter, wait up!"  
"Sir..."  
"Be careful, okay? I don't want anything to happen to my favorite  
Major."  
"Thank you, Sir."  
"Sam, I think it's pretty safe for you to call me Jack now."  
"Yes, Sir."  
  
He offers me a 1000-WATT smile and I grin shyly. We look at each other for  
a minute, both unable to move. But then my little devil kicks in and I walk  
away, without looking back.  
  
I must have walked for ten minutes now and I come into paradise. I  
discover one of the most beautiful places I have been to in my life. There's  
a waterfall, surrounded by a little lake. It is so romantic. The sun is  
shining into the cascading water and it forms a lovely rainbow. There are  
some rocks around and I sit down on one of them, enjoying the warmth. I  
listen to the sound of the water falling. It's so quiet and peaceful; I  
almost forget where I am. There's the rustling of a small creek nearby,  
making the most relaxing sound.  
  
SJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJR  
  
  
I don't know for how long I have been sitting here, but it's getting dark.  
Now that I'm already here, I think I'll just look at the sunset. The water  
is turning from light green to dark green, then to a beautiful deep blue to  
end up totally black. The only thing giving me some light is the full moon.  
The reflection of the moon in the lake is superb. I can't find the perfect  
words to describe it.  
  
I stare at the lake and the beauty of the moon. I don't hear Jack or  
Teal'c calling my name a little further down the pad. I enjoy the calm, the  
peace and my mind wander of to Jack O'Neill, the most fascinating man I have  
ever met. He must have known I was thinking about him. Suddenly, there he  
is, standing right in front of me.  
  
"It's okay, Teal'c, I found her! Go back to the camp and take care of  
Thor!"  
  
He sits down next to me and I stare at him.  
  
"Sir, what are you doing here?"  
"Looking for you. We thought you were lost."  
"I'm fine, Sir. I lost track of time. How did you find me?"  
"Followed the smell of your perfume. Seriously Carter, I was worried  
about you."  
"You were?"  
"Of course. Sam, I care about you. Do you think I would let anything  
happen to you?"  
"Sir?"  
"It's Jack."  
"If I would call you Jack, the last wall between us would crumble."  
"Let it crumble, Sam. Who cares?!"  
"What about regulations, Sir? What about..."  
  
I suddenly become very aware of the fact that I'm not speaking anymore,  
but that Jack's soft lips are on mine. We move our lips in a very slow and  
sensual rhythm. His lips feel like velvet and he tastes like honey. He must  
have eaten something sweet not that long ago. I enjoy the sensation of this  
closeness. I let myself go in the moment and enjoy the excitement of my  
heart. Both our hearts beat fast and a minute ago they started beating as  
one. This is the moment where two become one.  
  
We pull away and smile at each other. Jack takes my hand and tenderly  
caresses my palm with his thumb. He puts his other arm around my shoulder  
and I slide into his embrace. My head goes on his shoulder and he puts his  
hand on my hair. We stay like that for a long time. Finally Jack moves away  
and gets a serious look on his face.  
  
"Are you sorry about this, Sam?"  
"No, I..."  
"Good, because I'm not sorry either. I've wanted this to happen for a  
long time. I care about you, Sam, and I want us to spend more time  
together."  
"I'd like that too. And I wanted this to happen a long time ago too. But  
I'm not at ease with my feelings and I was scared you wouldn't feel the  
same. I didn't wanna ruin our friendship. I was so scared I'd loose you if I  
told you how I felt."  
"Never, Sam. Nothing can take away what I feel for you. Nothing or no  
one will ever come between us."  
  
Jack gives me a tender smile, kisses me gently on the lips and offers me  
his hand. I lay mine in his and he pulls me to my feet. He kisses the top of  
my head and hand in hand we walk back to the camp.  
  
SJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJRSJR  
  
  
CARTER'S LAB, SEVEN DAYS LATER  
  
A few hours ago we saved the Asgards and I am so fascinated by those  
replicators. I have run a lot of tests on them, but I was unable to discover  
what they are made off. Nor who made them. All I know is that they are far  
above every technological devise I have seen. They could probably become the  
Goa'uld's most dangerous enemy. Even with their technology, I doubt it they  
can face the replicators.  
  
I am so caught up in my work, that I don't hear Jack coming in. From the  
corner of my eye I look at him standing in the doorway. One side of his face  
is bathed in light and he is so beautiful. He walks towards me and puts his  
hands on my shoulders. I throw my head back and look at him. He smiles,  
bends down and tenderly kisses me on the mouth. I can't help but smile at  
his tenderness.  
  
"Carter?"  
"Colonel..."  
"Sam?!"  
"Can't call you Jack, Sir. If I do that, all my walls will crumble."  
"Are there any more walls for me to take down, Sam?"  
"You took them down exactly one week ago."  
  
I smile at him and he pulls me into his arms. He gives me the tenderest  
kiss I could wish for. I look into his eyes and see all the love that man  
has to offer. We pull apart and he takes my hand in his, guiding me out of  
the base. We end up at his house, watching a romantic movie, cuddled  
together on his couch. We both giggle and laugh at a few stolen kisses. We  
act like teenagers, but I couldn't care less. Fact is we are both in heaven  
with the way things are between us. Even if it means acting like a couple of  
kids.  
  
  
THE END.  



End file.
